This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of Enkianthus perulatus, a member of the Ericaceae family and sometimes called White Enkianthus. The new plant is of unknown parentage. It was selected by Rick J. Lewandowski and Paul W. Meyer from among several seedlings growing in a cultivated research collection of Enkianthus perulatus plants at The Morris Arboretum of the University of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia, Pa. The new plant was selected particularly because of its distinctive fall coloration. The object of this present invention is to provide a new variety of Enkianthus perulatus that has highly unique characteristics which lend it to decorative autumn landscaping.
The new Enkianthus perulatus plant has been named `J. L. Pennock`. `J. L. Pennock` was first asexually propagated by softwood cuttings in 1988, at The Morris Arboretum, by the plant propagator of the arboretum, Rochelle J. Dillard. Asexual propagation has further been accomplished at the Philadelphia arboretum, and also at a nursery in West Grove, Pa. Testing has shown the `J. L. Pennock` variety maintains its distinguishing characteristics, as hereinafter set out, over several succeeding generations through asexual propagation using softwood cuttings. Enkianthus perulatus `J. L. Pennock` is an attractive shrub exhibiting white flowers which are typical of the species, and bright red fall foliage, thus making it ideal for use as an ornamental garden plant. The most celebrated feature of `J. L. Pennock` is its distinctive fall coloration which can be readily distinguished from other Enkianthus varieties by beginning to develop its fall coloration approximately two weeks before other such plants, and retaining its fall color to the end of the duration of the fall season. The following combination of characteristics are exhibited by this new variety and further enable it to be distinguished from other Enkianthus perulatus varieties:
(i) a dense, symmetrical growth habit that is wider than it is tall, possessing a strongly layered appearance; whereas typical Enkianthus perulatus plants are about as wide as they are tall; PA0 (ii) a slow growth rate of 3 to 6 inches per year, making this plant an excellent candidate for the small garden; PA0 (iii) highly attractive fall coloration which, in Philadelphia, begins as early as the first week of September, its leaves turning purplish, transforming to a bright red by about the end of October, and retaining color through the fall season with those of other members of the species; whereas typical Enkianthus perulatus varieties begin fall coloration sometime in October, and transform to red, not bright red, by sometime in November.